


Not Your Enemy

by Kris_Von_Vanity_Hale



Category: Derek/Stiles - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Von_Vanity_Hale/pseuds/Kris_Von_Vanity_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants so desperately for Derek to see he'd never hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I was on the Sterek tag on Tumblr and found the song Not Your Enemy by Jesse McCartney and it was just too perfect to not make a fic based on it. This is my first fanpic so please be nice.

_‘I would never hurt you Derek’_ Stiles said to himself while lying in his bed one night. He wished Derek would realize that. He never understood why Derek would push him away every time he tried to get close to him. He was almost asleep when he heard his window open. He leaned up on his elbows and saw a black figure standing in front of his now closed window.

“Hi Derek” he said lying back down

“How’d you know it was me?” Derek asked walking to the desk chair across the room.

“No one else looks like you. You have a very unique shape Sour Wolf” Stiles sat up and leaning back against his headboard and looking at Derek sitting across the room.

“Don’t call me that.” Derek said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, I’m calling you that because that’s what you are.” Stiles said slightly smiling and looked out the window. It was silent for a few minutes and Stiles hates silence like with a passion. So he had to think of something to say. “Why are you here anyway?”

“I could hear your heart beat and you smelled sad so I figured I’d see if you were ok.” Derek said looking down. He really hoped Stiles didn't ask why he was close enough to smell him.

“We’ll I'm fine. No need to check on me.” Stiles looked back across the room at Derek. If anyone looked sad, it was Derek. He looked like he was having a hard time and his head was racing with thoughts. Stiles really hated seeing Derek look down so he got up and walked over to the chair and kneeled down in front of Derek. “You ok dude?” Stiles said hating how his voice betrayed him showing how worried he really was about Derek. Derek didn't say anything, just kept looking away from Stiles.

“Why do you care?” Derek said. He tried to sound slightly angry but Stiles could hear the pain in his voice. Stiles grabbed Derek’s face gently and kissed him.

“Because I really like you Derek.” Stiles said. He was really hoping he didn't get punched for kissing Derek. This worry quickly worsened when Derek looked sadder than before.

“I like you too Stiles but you don’t know everything about me.” He said looking at Stiles.

“Like what Derek? I know about the Argent’s starting the fire and how like you whole family died in it. What am I missing here?” Stiles was really confused. He really thought he knew everything about Derek.

“I was the reason they died Stiles.” Derek’s voice got quiet. Stiles could tell this was hard for him.

“The Argents started the fire, what does that have to do with you?”

“Kate and I were a thing before the fire.” Whoa wasn’t expecting that.

“Kate? Like psycho killer woman Kate?” Derek nodded.

“She acted like she liked me. We dated for a while and had sex and the whole time she was just trying to get to my family. She didn’t care about me. She just wanted my family dead. If I hadn’t gotten involved with her, they’d still be alive. It’s my fault Stiles” Stiles knew Derek wasn’t high on affection but he didn't care. He leaned forward and pulled him in and hugged him. Derek stiffened at first but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

“It’s not your fault. You didn't know what she was doing. I would never do anything like that to you. I love you Derek. I’m not like her. Please let me prove that to you. Just give me a chance. ” Stiles said leaning back and taking Derek’s face into his hands. Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles again.

“Ok. I trust you.”

**********

 

A few months past and Derek slowly started opening up more to Stiles and spending more time with him. Stiles started going over to the Hale house every day after school and every weekend he’d stay over. It was going really good. Derek had started smiling more and he actually laughed and cracked jokes with the betas every now and then. One night when they were laying in bed, Derek leaned up and looked at Stiles.

“What?” Stiles said smiling. Derek looked even sexier than normal with the moon light hitting his face like that.

“I love you.” Derek said smiling.

"You what? Say that again I think I missed it the first time?” Stiles said jokingly. Derek smiled again and leaned down at kissed him with more passion than normal.

“I. Love. You. Stiles.” Stiles smiled

“I love you too Derek.” Derek pulled him close to him and pulled a blanket over them both. Stiles was almost asleep when Derek said:

“Hey Stiles?”

“Ya?” Stiles said sleepily

“I’m so glad I gave you a chance, and you were right.” Stiles had no clue what he was talking about.

“What are you talking about Derek?”

“A while back you asked me to give you a chance to prove to me that you weren’t like Kate and that you would never hurt me. You were right and I believe you and I'm glad I have you the chance to prove it to me. I haven’t been this happy in a long time.” Stiles smiled and kisses him

“I'm glad. I like it when you’re happy. That smile looks good on you.” Derek smiled and kissed his head

“Goodnight Stiles.”

“Goodnight Sour Wolf” That was the first night in a long time that Derek fell asleep smiling.

 

END


End file.
